monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shen Gaoren
7NHKCglh3Ns Shen Gaoren is a giant Carapaceon that roams the land. It is known for its towering legs and gigantic green-yellow balls of acid generated and hurled from the rear of its body, which carries the skull of a Lao Shan Lung. Its colossal size helps it to defeat most creatures. The diet of Shen Gaoren is unknown - however, it is likely to be omnivorous, like most real-life crabs. When the legs of Shen Gaoren become weakened, they become inflamed, turning blood red, suggesting it's suffering from internal bleeding in its legs. The name Shen Gaoren is derived from the Chinese abbreviation of "God/Spiritual being(Shen) Tall(Gao) Person(Ren)" or in Chinese "神高人." Facts *The safest place to hit it is right under their face, between its legs, but be careful though: if you aren't right between them you might get crushed by its body. *The pincers take a sharpness of white or greater to land a successful hit without the aid of ESP skill, otherwise it will bounce off. *Hitting its legs tends to lead to you getting trampled if you're not consistently cautious, in addition to being temporarily immobile from the small quakes caused by the leg. This can be avoided by always staying behind a leg you are concentrating your attack on, if you're a Blademaster. Its leg will always move forward and away from you, and the quake it causes will not occur near you. *Its legs should be your primary target when hunting it, as breaking the legs gives you time to freely strike its face (this is not necessarily applied to gunners). It is also possible to attack the face while the body is low to the ground. Also while it is low you can attack its weak spot that is under Lao's skull, where Lao's tongue should have been, which you can attack if you are facing the opposite direction of Shen Gaoren so weapons like LS and GS can reach it. *If you are a Blademaster, attacking the legs until they are all red and keep on attacking it will make them turn back to the normal color and it will fall for a good amount of time (the legs will turn red twice before finally getting back to its normal color. You will notice the 2nd color change when you're already fighting him). *An extremely helpful but risky maneuver to try, can only be done with two people: one person jumps into the mouth while the acid bomb charges, while the other stands ready by the Dragonator. The man inside the mouth places an Anti-Dragon Bomb. Then the Dragonator person sets off the weapon. This blows up the bomb while spearing Shen Gaoren with the Dragonator as well. *Gunners or Archers with Bowguns or Bows with Pierce Shots should focus mainly on its primary weak spot inside Lao's skull, where Lao's tongue should have been. Attack the spot whenever Gaoren comes down, and concentrate on a leg when it stands up. *Gaoren usually charges an Acid Bomb when it's beside a bridge. You can jump there right after it releases the acid bomb, make 1 to 2 carves, then plant a Anti-Dragon bomb. You could then either jump before the bomb explodes or explode with the bomb, as it does no damage. *It will use it's Acid Bomb attack in both the Town and Fortress. The High Rank and G Lvl Shen Gaoren *Due to difficult nature of these missions, soloing against this tall crab is only recommended if you have exceptional fire/dragon weapons and strong armor. *Since the Gaoren only stays in one area, it is more difficult to stop it from attacking the town. *Sometimes, it will keep on using the fort claw attack to destroy the fort until the Fort Integrity drops to 0% (when it does, your quest fails). *Dragon and Fire elements deal the most damage to Shen, but high Raw power can be just as effective. Quake Resistance is a good skill to use, as the mini-quakes caused by Shen Gaoren steps wont effect you, but if you build up enough of a sense of timing, consider exchanging for a move offensive skill. *These Shen Gaoren appear to be more blue in color than others. This may be due to the lighting in the town, or these Gaoren are, in fact, blue. *If you are soloing against a Gathering Hall Shen Gaoren and have a high power weapon, e.g. Chaotic Order, Magnitude etc, you might be able to put the monster in a "Perma-Stagger" by focusing ALL your attacks on one leg and one leg only. Hit it even if he falls down, as the damage still goes toward the "stagger threshold". This is extremely useful for buying precious time. Trivia *When reaching a high ledge, it is possible to jump on the Gaoren's back (particularly into the mouth of the Lao-Shan Lung skull) after it does its acid blast. *The Lao-Shan Lung skull on Gaoren's back is much larger than a normal Lao's skull *While it is best to wait after it has fired the acid, and a total of three carves are possible, you will only have time for one carve regardless of timing. Anti-Dragon bombs can only be planted here. *It can also be noted that the Lao-Shan skull on Shen Gaoren's back can be broken three times, offering Lao Shan shell and Elder Dragon Bones as additional reward items. *Another sign that Gaoren is weak is when you hear its Carapaceon scream. *In the "Info Magazine", the Shen Gaoren is not explained, only referred to as "a dangerous carpaceon". MHFU Armor Skills =See Also= *Daimyo Hermitaur *Shogun Ceanataur *Plum Daimyo Hermitaur *Terra Shogun Ceanataur Category:Monsters Category:Carapaceons